Chapter 26 + Chapter 27
Chapter 26:Albert's Return And The News On Carissa It was beginning to give way to the day when Ventus had finally finished the potion.He pulled out a block that spilt open into three,small triangles.The tops of the triangles came off to hold potions inside them.Ventus carefully placed the edge of the cauldron onto the edge of the triangle potion bottle.He carefully started to lower the potion inside.Just then,Vincent's leg jolted and kicked the triangle and cauldron,causing some of the potion to spill on Ventus' face. "Vincent...Your going to die..."Ventus said,jokingly.Ventus then saw that Vincent was still asleep.He was grinding his teeth,as if he had a sharp pain going through him.Ventus then shook Vincent to wake him up. "Vincent...Vincent..."Ventus said,trying to wake up Vincent.With no luck,Ventus pulled out his wand and aimed it at Vincent's face. "Aquamenti."Ventus casted.Water was then conjured and splashed onto Vincent's face.Vincent sat up and wiped the water off his face and looked at Ventus. "Oh.Good morning,Ventus."Vincent said.Ventus stared at Vincent as if he were insane.He then sat back down to continue filling the potion triangles. "What's that stuff on your face?"Vincent asked.Ventus then stared at Vincent.His black eye glowed Red/Orange. "Your about to become very close with the dead in a few seconds...This is a potion called Polyjuice Potion.When one's hairs are added to it,it will transform the consumer into the person who's hairs are added to the potion."Ventus said,pouring the potion inside the triangles.He carefully filled the first one and quickly closed it.He then filled the second one and quickly closed it again.Vincent looked confused at Ventus who was now finished with filling up the triangles.Ventus then reformed the triangles back into the block shape and put it in his bag. "So...You drink the hairs also?"Vincent asked.Ventus looked at him with a slight bit of anger. "No.You just put the hairs in the potion for fun.Yes, you drink the hairs....Did you ever get an Outstanding in Potions?"Ventus asked.Vincent then shook his head. "Did you ever pass a Potions class?At least once?"Ventus asked.Vincent thought to himself and shook his head.Ventus then shook his head and looked outside the hole.He then noticed someone that looked like Albert,walking. "Vincent...Vincent is that Albert?"Ventus asked.Vincent looked outside and saw the man. "Who's Albert?"Vincent asked.Ventus then looked at him with confusion.He finally then got it.Vincent had never met Albert.Ventus then stood up and walked to the man that looked like Albert.Vincent followed. "The guy seems to be in a hurry."Vincent said,struggling to carry his bag and Ventus' bag. "Albert...Alber-give me my bag.Albert!"Ventus said,calling Albert's name.The man then turned around,his eyes blood shot.The man looked like he had been beaten up.His black hair had blood in it.He green eyes looked like the color was fading.His skin was paler than white clouds.Ventus then noticed that the man had in fact been Albert. "Albert...Your alive."Ventus said.Albert then nodded and looked at Vincent who waved. "Who is this?Where is Keegan?"Albert said.Vincent then got an angry look on his face. "This is Vincent.And Keegan...well...he preferes the life of a soul consumer."Ventus said.Albert then got a confused look.He grabbed Vincent's and Ventus' arm and oulled them into an abandoned house.Albert pulled out his wand,circled the room with it,and flicked his wand,causing a light to shoot out and hover over the dark room. "I don't want anyone to hear what i'm about to tell you...Carissa has targeted your familys but,i lead Luna to my personal Safe house that has the Fidileus Charm in effect.And the secret-keeper is Lysander.As for you,Vincent,i don't know your family so...yeah.I'll take care of them later.Also,Carissa has indeed rebuilt Hogwarts and it is more of an Azkeban for kids."Albert explained.Vincent was digging in his bag and pulled out a pen and notepad.He then aimed his wand at it and casted a spell.Ventus and Albert looked at him. "I want to get this all down so that we may look this over later."Vincent said.Ventus nodded in agreement. "Tell me about Hogwarts.What is it like now?"Ventus asked,quickly. "Well the castle is trapped inside what appears to be a glass ball.Possible Carissa's idea so no one can escape the school and so no one can get in.The only time the sphere vanishes is when they go home for Holidays.Also,the glass ball spell makes Hogwarts float in the air.If one were to jump off,the fear of dieing alone would kill them."Albert explained. "But the Quidditch field.The Quidditch field can't float.She has to be able to let students go the the field freely."Vincent noted.The pen he had enchanted was writing everything down that they were saying. "Unless Carissa built the field in the school so that way the students can still fly but not leave the school."Ventus said.Albert looked at Vincent with surprise. "Your a smart boy,Ventus.Are you guys by chance planning in taking a job at the Ministry in Magical Law Enforcement?"Albert asked.Ventus shook his head.Vincent did as well. "Hmm...Pitty.In any case,Carissa knows your after something.She believes it is the Hallows."Albert said.Ventus and Vincent looked at each other. "We plan on it.Hermione told Ventus much about the Hallows.She mostly explained the Elder Wand--" "Carissa has it."Albert interuppted.Ventus instantly turned back towards Albert. "Repeat that?" "Carissa has the Elder Wand.She doesn't use it herself,but she does have it.It is in her vault at Gringotts.But she doesn't know that it's the Elder Wand.She just believes it's a rare wand."Albert said.Ventus then let out a sigh of relief and sank in his chair. "I must go,now.Vincent,tell me the location of your parents and i'll take them to the safehouse has well."Albert said. "The outskirts of Little Hangleton.In the house that has a Gryffindor and Slytherin symbol on it.You can't miss it."Vincent said.He then grabbed the pen and canceld the enchantment.He placed it and the notepad back in his bag. "Right.And Ventus,i know what your thinking.Don't even try it."Albert said.Albert then disapparated.Ventus had a smile on his face.He and Vincent then walked out of the building and looked at Gringotts.He then looked back at Vincent.Vincent instantly knew what he thought. "Are we seriously going to break into her vault?"Vincent asked with a worried tone. "Yep."Ventus said with an excited tone.Vincent then looked down.His legs began to woble.His hands began to tremble.He then jumped up with excitement. "Yes!Finally,we do something that can kill us!"Vincent said,jumping with excitement.Ventus still had a smile on his face. Chapter 27:Fleur And Bill Weasley Ventus and Vincent then walked up to the Gringotts building.The building seemed to lean.Like it was about to fall over.Vincent then looked at Ventus. "So...We just gonna walk in?Just single file line?"Vincent asked,sarcastically.Ventus thought to himself and pulled out the triangle vials. "We need to disguise ourselfs."Ventus said.Vincent then got a disgusted look. "Woah woah woah woah woah...I'm not drinking the hair of someone else.That's pretty gross."Vincent said.Ventus looked down at the potion and back at Vincent. "I'm not gonna lie.I think it's gross too.But it's either this,or just walk in firing spells everywhere."Ventus said. "Firing spells everywhere.We have our plan.Let's go."Vincent said.He started to walk towards the door.Ventus then grabbed him on the back of his shirt and pulled him back. "Let's find someone."Ventus said.He then turned around and ran into a man,knocking him down.Ventus looked up and saw a red-haired man and a blonde woman standing over him.He stood up and found it was Hermione and Ron. "What are you kids doing at Gringotts?"Ron asked. "Umm...It's kin of a long story..."Vincent said.Hermione looked back and forth between them. "You guys are up to something.I know you,Ventus."Hermione said. "Okay okay...Fine...We are planning to break into Carrisa's vault here cause she has the Edler Wand but doen't know it's the Elder Wand and probably has more rare stuff but we are only going for the Hallow...which is the Elder Wand."Vincent in a fast pace. "I knew it.You get your sneaky personality from your mother,Ventus.I never knew what your father saw in Aqua but hey,she was a good listener."Hermione said.Ventus smiled and so did Vincent. "So...You'll help us?"Ventus asked.Hermione then sighed. "I suppose.Hermione works at the Ministry.But i work here so i'll be able to get you in."Ron said.Hermione then nugged him in disagreement. "Perfect.Later Hermione."Vincent said.Ventus waved good bye has he,Ron,and Vincent walked into Gringotts.when they walked in,it looked like a grand hotel.The walls were gold,the ceiling was gold,the chairs were gold.Even the garbage bins were gold.As they approached a desk,Vincent noticed a man with the same red hair as Ron. "Ron...They guy isn't your brother,is he?"Vincent asked.Ventus wondered the same too. "He is."Ron responded. "But he looks like he was attacked by a werewolf."Ventus said,looking at the scars on the side of his face. "He was.Fenrir Greyback to be exact.Damn bastard.He got what he deserved."Ron said.They then approached the man. "Ello Ron.Who are they?"A blonde woman said. "Fleur,this is Ventus and Vincent.You guys,this is my brother Bill,and his wife,Fleur."Ron said,introducing them.They each shook each other's hands.Ventus turned to Vincent who seemed mesmorized at Fleur.Ventus then smacked the back of his head.Vincent shook his head and looked at Ron. "Nice to meet you,Ventus.Ron an' Hermione told me about you.And cool scar.Looks like a cross."Bill said.Ventus then looked at his reflection on the gold table to find there was a scar in the shape of a cross on his eye. "Huh...there is a scar there.And on my black eye too."Ventus said,rubbing his eye. "So what brings them here,Ron?"Fleur asked.Vincent again was drawn into Fleur.He stared at her as if she were the most beautiful person on the world. "Fleur,you were in the Triwizards Tournament,weren't you?"Ventus asked.Vincent then snapped out of the gaze. "Yes.I waz in zhird place.It waz fun."Fleur said,her accent badly showing. "I remember seeing the Triwizards Cup Replica in Hogwarts last year.It had your name on it.I just wasen't sure if it you were Fleur Delecour."Ventus said. "Indeed she was.Though she came in third place,at least she tried which makes me happy."Bill said,smiling at her. "So what is it you guys need?"Bill asked. "Well i was checking in to start my shift but...these two...they need to get into Carissa's vault.I'll explain later.The important thing is that they get there soon."Ron said,whispering to Bill and Fleur so the goblins can't hear.Bill looked up at Fleur who nodded in disagreement. "We can't vrisk z'er livez liek z'is,Bill."Fleur said. "I'm not exactly goody-two-shoes with it either,but surely there must be something in Carissa's vault that shouldn't be with her."Bill said.Fleur looked down at Vincent and Ventus. "But,z'ey are just kidz..."Fleur then sighed. "Fine.Let z'em in.Hopefully,z'ey won't get z'eyselvez killed."Fleur said. "Good.Now go on."Bill said.Ron,Vincent,and Ventus then all left to go to Carissa's vault. "She is pretty."Vincent said. "She is a Veela."Ventus said with a laughing tone. "Oh...That explains so much."Vincent said.He and Ventus then laughed and continued down towards the vaults.